the dancer on teen wolf
by issylolxx
Summary: this is the story of a 19 year old dancer who lands a job on teen wolf we follow her though her exciting journey. she makes freinds with the cast but become very close the the owner of the chocolate eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Dancer on teen wolf

I picked out a bright blue skirt and a matching black leotard witch was blue over the bust and then black all the way down. It had thin straps and showed off my slender upper body perfectly. I stared at myself in the mirror... I looked young, maybe too young...

"Fleur get a fucking move on!" came a shout from the kitchen. I sighed. "Coming!" I said as I quickly applied mascara and after looking once in the mirror decided on concealer too. I double checked that my hair was neat enough and stuffed a hair brush in my ballet bag and slipped a lipstick in as well. I shoved on my skirt and a loose top, grabbed by bag and exited my room.

I sat down on a chair and exhaled. God I was nervous.

"you look great and you'll be amazing! Just don't panic. If you don't get this job there are plenty more" I smiled at her, her as in Kat my house mate, my best friend. She is so supportive, but I really want a job offer just to prove that I am good.

I finished breakfast and walked out of our apartment to the underground, when I arrived at the studio there were lots of swish cars outside, they must be the cars of the people are taking our audition. In the studio I greeted everyone and found a place at the bar next to my friend Emily and started warming up. " You know there have been some pretty crazy rumours going around about this audition!" I cocked one eyebrow up as if to say ; Go on... "well" she lowered her voice "people are saying that its for some kind of TV show..." she went on telling me all the different rumours and we laugh it helped calm the nerves.

Then I got the sensation that some was staring right at me, I looked around the room... everyone was engrossed in their warm up or their own conversations. Then I looked to the door and sure enough in the small gap between the curtain and the window in the door there were a pair of gorgeous chocolate coloured eyes staring right at me. We looked eyes for what seemed like forever, I was melting away inside slowly going into a dream like state... " Earth to Fleur Taylor! what are you starring at and wy do you look like a lost puppy?"

I looked away breaking the spell and suddenly realising where I was. " oh...um...there was some one at the door..." she glanced over to the door, the eyes had gone. " well they must have gone.." I cough and resumed warming up shaking my head, maybe I had just imagined it?

The panel came in and class started. As soon as I started dancing I forgot everything even those dreamy eyes. The audition class went well and the panel were more animated than any I had ever seen before. I was having a great tuning day so I felt confidant when it came to presenting our solo variation because mine included so many turns. When my turn came I took a deep breath, smiled and let the music do the rest. It was the best I had ever done it! Go me! the little panel claped and I saw them smile and the man in the middle wispered something to the lady next to him .She smiled and nodded. That was a good sign right? Emily's solo went well the panel clapped but none of then said anything to each other.

We took reverence then walked silently out of the studio into the changing rooms where everyone exploded into fits of giggles and telling each other what they had messed up or what they had done well. Emily and me simply grinned at each other knowing that we had done well. "laddies! Well done you were all amazing!" said our teacher. "now I just thought I would let you know that the judges said they are looking for a soloist and a corps de ballet so you all have a good chance, now quickly get changed you have drama next and they will be watching but I don't expect it to be anything to do with the audition process." she walked out beaming. I striped out of my sweaty leotard and tights and but my normal clothes back on, pulled the shakers script out of my bag and entered the studio.

The panel were exactly where they were before and our drama teacher was standing in the center of the studio waiting for us. We did some warm up exercises and role play then towards the end of the lesson he asked us if we had all learnt our parts in shakers, we all nodded and he proposed that we put on a little show for our "guests". The play we a comedy about waitresses in a cocktail bar mocking and imitating the various customers they would get at the bar. The judges laughed at ll the right moments and I didn't get one word wrong. We finished and the bell rang. We thanked the panel and made our way to our next lesson. History of dance.

About half way through the class the head of the school appeared at the door

"sorry to disturb you but could I please borrow Fleur for a few minutes?"

I meekly followed her out of class and as I passed Emily she gave me thums up, I grimaced at her.

As we walked down the corridor I realised where we were going, we were heading towards studio A where we had took the audition.

The panel were still in there. I walked in and took the chair opposite them.

"Are you Fleur Taylor?" I nodded " hello my name is Jeff Davis" wait a second I thought I had heard that name before... " and I would like to offer you a job on the MTV program teen wolf" Teen wolf? Now that definitely rang a bell... He handed me a wad of papers " to think about, read it and let us know tomorrow before midday"


	2. meeting him

I just couldn't believe it. Me. On a TV show... no way. Wrapped up in my own thoughts I was obviously not watching where I was going cause I bumped into someone, dropped my apple, stubbed my toe on something and my head ended up in some strangers chest. I cursed rather loudly as my stubbed toe happened to be the one with a big blister on it. I looked up with a frown on my face. What I saw was definitely not what I was expecting. Once again I starred into those brown caring eyes.

" umm..." I couldn't find my usual cutting remarks which would have flown out as easily as water usually. Wow he had me tongue tied. Definitely never happened before.

" shit, i'm sooooo sorry, I'm so bloody clumsy... oh no your apple... but are you okay?" he spoke in an incredibly sexy American accent. he looked right at me showing genuine concern.

I giggled at the fact that he had picked on the loss of my half eaten apple. Then I realised I was still leaning in towards is warm body and he was holding my arms to hold me up. I quickly pulled myself up away from him, but he kept a tight grip on my arm I and I didn't object.

" hey I'm fine, I just stubbed my toe an lost my apple but I'm not dead right? Plus I walked right into you so I'm the clumsy one here!" ah ha my voice came back.

He looked somewhat relieved and smirked shyly. Omg that smirk soooo adorable. He scratched the back of his neck with his free arm looking down. Then he looked back at me.

" right of course, your still alive...umm.. well come on I'll get you a new apple, since it has obviously passed the 10 second rule! And btw I am so clumsy!" he smiled this time which was just too cute for me to resist.

" okay if you insist.." I smiled nervously at him

he led me by my arm further down the street, after about 20 meters he stopped and looked at me looking nervous.

"umm.. you know maybe you should lead the way cause this is London and I have no idea where I'm going..." he trailed off

" hahahaha yeah sure, there's an Sainsbury's just round the corner." I led him further down the street and round the corner to see the sainsbury's right in front of us.

He sighed very relieved to see that he had been going in the right direction. It was cute. Wait what, was I crushing on this American who I didn't even know his name, who I just met...

"sorry where are the apples?" he was asking the shop attendant who pointed the the fruit and veg row.

I giggled nervously, he was going way overboard! It was so sweet though, all this for an apple. Then he was holding my hand, MY HAND! and he dragged me to the apple aisle.

"what kind do you like?" he asked curiously still holding my hand

"umm this kind" I said pointing to a pink lady.

he smiled "so elegant!" and picked two up then practically ran to the tills pulling me along with him as if this was some very important mission he had to complete in a specific time. I laughed as he pulled me.

He paid and smiled at me as he handed me my apple and we walked out of the shop. I realised that when he paid he had let go of my hand to get his money out. I desperately wanted to reach out and grab his hand. He took a bite out of his apple and I followed suit. He swallowed then cleared his throat and stopped walking.

"so pink lady whats your name and your interests..?" he looked at me really intently with those chocolate eyes

"are we playing 20 questions now" I said raising my eyebrow, he blushed.. shit I made him blush, what does that mean?

"oh sorry... i-i-i j-ust wondered..."

I laughed "chill I'm joking.. my name is Fleur Taylor, I dance, well now professionally..." I grinned at this last part realising that I have a job offer now!

"ah.. I thought your hair was dancery... you know.." he mumbled " nice name, Fleur" at this he looked at me. I starred back expectantly. "oh right... my name's Dylan, Dylan O'Brien." he put his hand out to shake it, I starred back, "oh I'm an actor" I laughed and shook his hand. His hand fitted perfectly into my hand, and tingles crept up my arm which sent a nice feeling through my body. I pulled back quickly trying to find something to say.

"I was on my way to the park to relax for a bit before class... so... " I trailed off staring into the distance, well this wasn't awkward or anything...

"I'll come with you" he said a bit to quickly, I smiled " I mean only if you want me to..."

" sure it'll be fun! Ever been to London before?"

" yeah but not properly, just in a taxi for an interview, so I don't know London well.."

"cool okay well lets go, how long are you staying here?"

" umm I'm not sure actually..."

we continued to walk, as he followed me. Then I remembered that he'd said that he was an actor, maybe he could help me make a decision...

"hey dylan, can I ask you something?"

" sure what is it?" we sat down on the bench and he turned round to face me.

" well I know you said your an actor right? And I'm I dancer... well I just got offered a job.. and umm.. it's not the usual job for a dancer.. you know like in a company? Well maybe you don't know but anyway... I got offered a job on a TV show, but like I dance of course! But they told to let them know by tomorrow midday and I just can't decide, I like acting, but I wanted to know from you, an actor what it's like... you know help me decide." I let out a big breath and I realised I had just blurted out my thoughts to a stranger who bought me an apple. I looked down. " I'm sorry that was embarrassing, I'm sorry." I looked up carefully.

Dylan's expression was hard to read but he looked shocked and yet not completely confused like I expected.

" wait a second what's the name of this show?"

"Teen wolf. Why?"

he burst out laughing. Well that was unexpected, did I say something, I frowned trying to remember.

"no no..." he gasped for air " it's just that I work on Teen wolf.. pffhhh... hahahahah I'm on the show that's why I'm in London cause we are holding the auditions here! And I bought you an apple!" he grinned I finally understood why it was so funny, I joined in laughing. I had just met a possible future colleague by pure coincidence.

He stopped laughing and so did I, our eyes locked and he was leaning in, so was I... wait what was happening? our lips met and fireworks went of inside of me, he put his hand on my waist and pulled me closer, our kiss deepened and he pushed my lips open with his tongue I gave way and our tongues collided. My insides melted, this felt so dam good. Then a skateboarder passed bringing me back to reality, this was a major PDA alert, I was making out with some guy that I barely new... I pulled away slowly as not to offend him. We stopped kissing but our foreheads were still touching, he had one hand on my cheek and the other on my waist, for some reason my hands were locked behind his neck. He smirked, god my insides just flipped.

"I've been wanting to do that since I saw you" he whispered, his breath sending tingles through my body.

" I guess I'll go for the job then?" I murmured

" that would we very nice"

I sighed... shit I have class to get to.

"dyl?"

"umm..."

"I have class in ten minutes.."

"what a shame..."

"I know..."

" 'time do you finish?"

" 4..."

"I'll be there..."

"umm... that's nice... but dyl?"

"umm.. what?"

"you don't know where..." I giggled

"oh right" he looked up grinning, he looked so pleased with himself. I handed him a danceworks card which is where I was doing open class.

"Thanks.. oh Fleur?" he said as I stood up

"yeah?"

"I'll be there..."

" I know dyl, I know..." I walked quickly off. Shit I was gonna be late.


	3. Chapter 3

turns out I was only a few minutes late and the teacher was late. Thank god. I hurriedly put on my soft shoes, my blister hurt to much for me to wear point shoes. When I had done this I looked around everyone was chatting no sign of a teacher, I recognised a few regulars but no one I really knew. I pulled out my phone and sent a text to kat saying that I would be a bit later home and would probs grab dinner out cause I was meeting up with a friend. Of course what if Dylan doesn't want to hand out... oh well i'll get dinner anyway...

class was really good I was very pleased with myself. When it came towards the end the teacher asked if anyone wanted to demonstrate the variation we had been working on in class. We my natural instincts my hand shot up eagerly because we are taught at school that at any open class there could be a scout or just the simple fact that the teacher would remember you and could recommend you for an audition. Several other hands were up as well. The teacher smiled.

"all right everyone will get go," he pointed at the girl in front of me "you first dear" then he looked at the girl next to her "you second" he pointed at me then another girl "third and fourth"

the music started and the two girls in front of me danced but I didn't pay much attention to them as I was too busy thinking about Dylan and if he was gonna come. Then it was my turn, I stepped forward to start.

-_After dance-_

I looked up after taking my bow, grinning from cheek to cheek. It felt amazing, wow I loved dancing! then the teacher came up and shook my hand.

"beautiful darling, lovely technique but what a delightful smile through out! What's your name sweaty?"

I bushed, the reason why I was and still was smiling was because I couldn't stop thinking about Dylan.

" Fleur Taylor"

"come at see me at the end fleur"

" I will thank you"

as I turned around to get my water bottle I saw someone standing in the door way starring right at me wearing that gorgeous smirk.

"dylan..." I whispered t myself more than anyone else.

The pianist started to play for the next volunteer.

" hey!" I said quietly walking over to him with my water bottle.

"you're amazing!" his eyes transfixed looking at me with wonder and admiration in his eyes.

" thanks" blushing and looking down.

He leant in to whisper in my ear.

"I bet I know why you were smiling so much..."

this sent a pleasant shiver down my spine even though I was sweating so much.

" oh really?" I said with as much sarcasm as I could in my voice. I looked at him sceptically raising an eyebrow. He smirked at my confidence. We locked eyes for a second but it felt like forever.

The music in the background finished everyone clapped and reverense music came on. I hastily turned around to curtsy to the pianist then to the teacher. The music stopped and everyone burst out into applause, shouting thanks to the teacher and running out towards the changing room. I knew the teacher so I hung back.

"Dyl I won't be a minute the teacher wanted to talk" I said softly handing him my water and shoving my warm-ups on.

"that's fine" he smiled " I'll just wait here" he leant back on the door frame as the last person left the studio.

Hesitating, I walked slowly up the teacher, he smiled at me.

"Ah Fleur!" he some papers out of his bag. "this is a little something for you to think about. My name is Adam Hilton, I run a ballet manager company and I think I have a manager perfect for you. I even have an idea for a first little job for you!"

"wow that's amazing! Thank you so much"

"let me know by tomorrow midday then we can arrange a meeting to meet your future manager! All the details are on the sheets"

"thanks I'll call!" I grinned, today was definitely my lucky day! I had got 2 job offers, a manager, and I met Dylan... I turned and jogged back over to Dylan still grinning like a child. Dylan raised his eyebrows as if to say "So?" I shoved him the papers, I left him examining them I quickly went into the changing room dodging all the sweaty bodies. I found my bag and swapped my ballet flats for a pair of comfy bright pink Nike trainers, slipped on a lose light pink tee-shirt and my grey hoody that matched my warm-ups. I quickly untied my hair and tied in back up in a neat ponytail, checking my make-up on the way out.

I swung the door open and peeked in to my bag to check I had my phone. I didn't see anyone around me but he managed to sneak up behind me and scoop me up in his warm arms.

" Well done it's amazing! Your amazing!" he turned my around so that his hands where on my waist and I was forced into the awkward slow dance style position with my hands around his neck.

"Your so tiny!" he laughed, then quickly added "not that that's a bad thing" he smirked, squeezing his hands around my slim waist. I giggle. Then the door swung open and we both quickly jumped apart, 3 girls came out without even looking at us. When they had disapeared round the corner he grabed my hand and drew me in closer, I could feel his breathe on my forehead, I closed my eyes wishing we could stay like this forever. He placed his hand under my chin and tilted my head up. We were both breathing heavily, I went on to tiptoes and he bent down slightly, our lips touched, this kiss was different from the last one it was soft, delicate and caring. He pulled away gently keeping one hand on my waist and putting the other tenderly on my cheek. He just gazed into my eyes and I bit my nervously.

"your so beautiful..." he murmured

I blush " No boy has ever said that to me" I admitted

"well their all idiots" He said it as if it was the fact. It made me giggle.

"Fleur?"

"umm..."

"I really like you..." He looked serious now

" I like you a lot too dylan" he smirked. Then pulled away and grabbed my hand again dragging me out of the corridor, past the reception and out the entrance. When we got out of danceworks I shivered and pulled out a scarf and wrapped it around my neck. I looked up and noticed that Dylan had been watching me all this time. I playfully smacked his arm.

" Hey! Oww!" and he pouted but obviously couldn't keep a serious face because he stated to smirk again and leant in to kiss me on my forehead. I grinned.

"So? Plans?" he asked

" umm well I usually go to the gym now then I go for dinner after that,... I could miss out the gym if you want to hang out?"

"No. if you go to the gym then so will I !"


	4. Chapter 4 time with him

Omg. Why had I just said I was going to the gym? I could just have missed one session... but I didn't want to seem to eager...

we got to the tube station, I was about to go through the barrier but I realised that Dylan was hanging back awkardly.

"oh! You don't have a ticket do you? How stupid of me." I decided to grab his hand and he smiled at my forwardness. I grinned at myself and dragged him to the ticket machine. I pressed several buttons as he got his wallet out . At the end it asked for the total amount, he put his card in and typed in his pin. I gazed in wonder at what it would be like to spend money without worrying. The machine coughed out a small ticket, he picked up starred at it curiously, I giggled.

"it will get you anywhere by tube or bus in London for the whole week"

"Ah! Thanks! well lets go!"

we went through the barrier and down the escalators, throughout the journey Dylan kept starring at signs and I had to explain to him where we were going. Then at one of the stops a group of giggling teenage girls got on and Dylan had suddenly sunk down into his seat and pulled his hood up. Wow teen wolf must be popular! I didn't say anything as not to attract attention but I leant slightly forward to cover his face from them. In a few minutes It was our stop so I slowly turn around "Dyl its our stop next" he nodded and smiled at me. Gee that smile just made my stomach flip...

We both stood up at the same time and he turned away from the girls. As soon as we got of the tube he looked around and noticed the platform was practically empty so he stood up straight and took his hood off.

"thank you" he smiled sweetly at me

"for what?" I don't get what he was thanking me for. Was he now just gonna ditch me?

" no one else that I ever just met never had that reaction from me hidding from a possible fangirl screem!"

"oh! Right well what did I do differently?"

" you didn't question it, and you even moved to cover my face" wow I didn't realise he noticed..

"well I thought it was the right thing to do"

" the perfect thing to do..." he was now gazing into my eyes, I wanted to kiss his so bad. "umm fleur I can't do this here... if someone sees us... they don't even know I'm in London..."

"no.. right, of course" I cleared my throat and looked up the station avoiding his eyes. "well lets go to the gym!" I confidently started walking toward the exit and Dylan followed.

We finally got to the gym, then he told me he'd be back in 5 minutes, I noded a bit confused and headed off to sign in.

"Nice to see you again Fleur" the guy at the desk smiled at me as I wrote down " Hows things going?" he really creeped me out although all my friends thought he was hot.

" good good" I did NOT want to talk to him

" glad to hear that!" he said a bit to happily... omg so weird

" yeah... umm... I've got a guest today is that okay?"

"sure no problem just put their name in your guest collum"

I scribbled Dylan and added a fake surname, I waved at the guy and dumped my bag on the nearest bench.

I was just getting my ipod out when I saw Dylan at the doorway. I leapt up, oh shit maybe I seem a bit eager... ok Fleur breathe.. I walked over slowly smiling at him trying my hardest not to run to him.

"hi! Where were you?" I said standing in front of him

" I got some what do you call them here? Oh yeah tracksuit pants!" he smiled gesturing at him legs

I blushed "right cause the gym.. you can't do that in jeans... yeah..."

" obviously! Anyway should we get started what do you do?"

"right. Umm... I usually start on a treadmill to warm up then I go on the mats and do my exercises like sit ups and planks... I also do some stretching"

"ok I like the sound of that! Lets see if I can keep up!"

"oh I'm sure you will!"

* * *

><p><p>

" dam girl your fit!" then he blushed "like physically you know.. well your beautiful aswell... but" he mumbled

" hahaha, I know what you mean, not so bad your self O'Brien! And thanks..." this was my turn to blush

"umm thanks.. I don't work out like the others in the show cause I'm not one of the people who do all the physical stuff being a human and all, you know?" I must have looked confused as I had no idea what the show was about, oh noooo I feel so bad I'm gonna be on this show and I have no clue of what I'm doing...

"right you don't watch the show do you?" I shook my head "it's ok you'll just have to watch every episode before we start shooting! anyway food? Cause I don't know about you but I'm really hungry"

omg was he asking me out? No, no he can't be he just wants food and I happen to be here. I remembered he had asked me so I nodded to confirm that I wanted food.

He rubbed the back of his neck " I would take you somewhere nice but then people might see us... so could you recommend somewhere low key that's got good food?"

" yep sure! There's a cute little café near the station that does nice sandwiches."

"sounds perfect, lead the way!" he held out his hand for me to take, he's such a gentleman!

When I finally found the place we ordered and sat there and just chatted and ate! He talked about teen wolf and it just made me more excited to be joining the cast. He started asking me about dance and my life and I found myself opening up to him for the first time since Nick...


End file.
